


Teacher's Pet (Ciel Phantomhive x Reader)

by Oh_Goddess (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cowgirl, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Lemon, Smut, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Oh_Goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's key to reward your students for their efforts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's Pet (Ciel Phantomhive x Reader)

    "Ciel, hands up." You grabbed him by the wrists, leading his hands away from your ass and on your hips.   
    "I hate these stupid lessons. There's no logic in them." He groaned, bowing his pale face. "I need Mathematics for the company. Languages for foreign investors. Penmanship for documents. But dancing, it's so frivolous, (Name)!"  
    "I know you hate it." You put gently, guiding him through a twirl. "But this is a good business strategy as any. Target young owners by being an exciting party host. Sway old owners by wooing their daughters. Being a good dancer makes you the center of attention at functions, Ciel. Like an advertisement, free of charge."  
    "You charge twenty shillings a week."  
    "That's besides the point."  
    He made a point to drag his feet as you waltzed. A victrola was set up in the middle of the ballroom, cranking out a wobbly piece of classical violin. It filled the room, rolling over the couple in waves of high and low notes. The room was shiny and immpecable, freshly cleaned by Sebastian himself.   
    The young Lord was set to attend multiple parties over the summer, as was common among British royals. In preparation, his butler/tutor Seastian had hired you. You had asked why Sebastian didn't just teach it himself, only to recieve an exasperated sigh. Apparently Ciel didn't take to having a male dance partner very well.   
    "Hands up." You repeated, feeling the palms drift south.  
    You swore he did that just to annoy you. That playful smirk he wore only supported the idea. If he held your shoulders, you found his hands attracted to your chest. If waist, then your rear. This spoiled little pervert loved making you angry. As soon as you grew used to his advances, he'd find a new way to make you blush.  
    Your dress swirled around you like a ornate flower, kicking up drafts of wind from the marble floors. Ciel's suit, a leisure suit if you can believe it, was beyond intricate. When it was said Phantomhives kept a good image, it wasn't an understatement.  
    "You know, I could pay you a bit more, now that it's been brought up." Ciel noted, taking a more mature posture.  
    You were relived. Maybe he was finally shaping up. Giving you a decent raise and keeping off your curves.  
    "Really now? Why the change of heart?"  
    "You would have to do a few extra things."  
    "Other dances?"  
    Ciel didn't even give an inkling of a smile, leaning forward to whisper in your ear. Slowly but surely, your face turned beet red, mouth dropping open to the perfect O. You dropped your hands from his shoulders, quickly rushing to the victrola. You removed your reccord, slid it in the cover, and stormed out.  
    Ciel looked dissapointed at the reaction, if not a little pleased at the result. That should keep her out of here for good. Word would spread, and no one wold tutor him in dance. Plan, complete.  
~~~~~~  
    It was late in the evening on the following Saturday, Ciel was enjoying a slice of cake he had somehow convinced Sebastian to prepare. Even under his beck and call, the butler was usualy firm with Ciel's diet.   
    Maybe he enjoyed the cake a little more than usual, seeing as this was the time of his dance lessons. No dips, shuffle steps, or turns in his future. To be frank, he would miss you. You were fun, you made the lessons somewhat tolerable. But the dancing simply had to go, losing you or not.  
    That's why, when the deep gong of the doorbell went off at sharply 7:00 as always, Ciel choked on his own cake. The servants were out in the garden, Bard chopping firewood, Finny pulling weeds, and Mei Rin picking flowers for various vases. Sebastian was on a special assignment, one to do with a spike in bachelor suicides.   
    Ciel set the china plate of German chocolate cake on his desk, got up slowly, then exiting his study and stepping down the stairs. He wouldn't know what to do if it were an intruder. He had none of his usual gaurd dogs to save him. None the less, he was intrigued.  
    The double wide oak doors opened by his hand, revealing you, prim and proper, carrying your records per usual. Ciel was bewildered as you stepped in as if nothing had happened.   
    "Hello Ciel." You nodded, passing breezily by.   
    He managed to lift his jaw off the floor as he followed you into the ballroom, heart sinking. You were tougher than he asssumed.  
    He watched with rapt attention as you dragged a chair from the hall to the center of the ballroom. You then busied yourself setting up the record player, but the tune was unfamiliar.   
    It was a brass horn, slow and smooth, unlike anything he'd ever heard. It was sensual, if that could be used to describe a dance piece.  
    "Sit down." You nodded to the seat.  
    Ciel politely complied, taking a seat in the high backed chair.  
    "What the hell are you doing?" He asked, still keeping a bored, uninterested tone to his voice.  
    "What you asked. I always try to give my clients the best possible experience, and I need extra pay at the moment." You shrugged, tugging one of your gloves off with your teeth.  
    Ciel hid a gulp, his single saphire eye unblinking. The gloves twin followed suit, hitting the floor as a symbol of no return. That day last week, what he assumed was your final day, he made a simple request.  
    "I'll pay you as much as you want if you give me private, naughty little dance."  
    Your hips swiveled, rotating in a heavy circle. Ciels eye followed your ass back and forth. Next went your sleeves, your upper bodice shoved down to your waist. With a wiggle that made him start sweating, your entire dress slipped to the floor.   
    Your slip was so short on your thighs, clinging your your hips like a second skin. If he watched long enough, he could see a hint of lace underneath. You would do your dance, lifting the skirt up enough to where he grew exctied, smirking as you lowered it again. Your hands palmsed lightly at your breasts, showing off your assets.  
    You continued to girate, moving closer now. As the Queen's gaurd dog, he had training to maintain a cool head under preasure. He was anything but cool as you sat on his lap.   
    "(Name)..." He whispered, letting you cup his face.  
    "Yes~?" You ran a trail of kiss up his jaw, still moving your hips.  
    You were quite a good dancer, even while sitting. Ever limb, muscle, and expression oozed seduction, only enchancing the effect of your routine.   
    "Why are you doing this?" He still looked puzzled as he recieved kiss after kiss, his own lips stained pink from yours.  
    "It's what you asked for." You reminded him, straddling the teen's lap. "Even if I find you to be a bit truculent, I'm woman enough to admit you're one of the cutest clients I've had in a long while."  
    He had the face of a china doll, delicate and almost infeminate. High cheek bones, lanky features, an aura of mystery. It was almost expected of you to develop infatuation with the Phantomhive.  
    Ciel could feel the buldge of his erection pressing firmly on your clothed womanhood, the action only making him grow further. You moved your hips in a swift riding motion, humming at the sensation.   
    "I'm going to show you just how much I can move." You whispered in his ear, making him the blusher for once.   
    Your fingers trailed down, unziping his trousers. A long, veiny shaft popped out, as perfect as they were in nude Grecian paintings. You pushed aside the edge of your panties, revealing your snatch. You plunged down on top of him firmly letting him fill you. You felt full and complete, like the cock that stretched your walls was meant to be there all along.   
    Ciel dug his fingers into your hair, kissing your furiously. Tongue met tongue in a heated twist, he was doing rather well for his inexperience with women. You pulled back, looking so content with him inside of you.   
    "Let me show you a little something to get you going." You promised, pulling down the slip over your chest.  
    You nipples grew hard in the cold air of the marble room, the soft skin alive with goosebumps. Ciel oggled your chest, and the twitch of his cock deep inside you was a big boost to your ego. He began bucking you up, your soft pants reverberating across the room. Ciel burried his face in your breasts, suckling and nipping at the skin.   
    "Oh, _yes_." You moaned, trying to stay still as he thrust up into you. "This is how a real man fucks."  
    Your dirty words weren't helping Ciel trying to hold back, trying to last longer. Every filthy syllable sent him closer to spraying everything he had.   
    You let out a short scream as he hit a sensitive spot, feeling your warm liquids coat his shaft.   
    "Right there, please, there." You repeated, dragging his head up to kiss him again.   
    "If you want more then take it." He gave a large thrust that sent you moaning.   
    The chair felt like it was going to topple over, the harsh movements causing the legs to pound on the flooring. There would be mysterious scuff marks for weeks, you would find out later from a confused Mei Rin.   
    "You naughty little girl." Ciel growled, hands gripping your ass as he slammed into you. "Tell me everything. Tell me how you touch yourself when you're alone."  
    "I think of you..." You had to close your eyes, becoming overwhelmed. "I think of you in the bath beofre I come here. I let the faucet hit my clit and I almost start melting. I imagine your cock just waiting for me to use like a toy. B-but it's so much bigger than I imagined."       
    "Good girl." Ciel was panting faster now, feeling a strange hot sensation at his base.   
    "Ciel, oh my God, I'm so close. Ciel." You said his name like a rich, foreign word, sending him off the edge.   
    The trumpet music played on, guiding you both through one hell of a climax. Your breasts crushed against his chest, mouths still locked together as you finsihed, hot, warm cum filling you up. Hard waves of your orgasm came first, then softer waves like an aftershock. It was like every masturbation of your life cumulating to one moment.   
    "I've never came like that before." He said almost with pride, kissing you again in a more formal fashion.   
    You were both exhausted, sweaty, and still horny.   
    "Every time that you finish learning a dance, we can do this again." You set up an agrrement, watching him nod slowly. "All I'll need is a bigger pay and an invite to those parties. As your date."  
    His forehead scrunched in confusion.   
    "I thought you did this for the money or the satisfaction. Why would you want to be my date?" He pushed a damp lock of hair from your eyes almost lovingly.   
    "What I said before was true."  
    "About the masturbation?"  
    "No! Well, yes. But before that. When I called you cute. You take a bit to get used to, but I feel something between us. A good chemistry, you make me happy. I actualy feel excited on the days I get to tutor you. That's why I get so upset when you don't pay any attention to what I'm saying."  
    "Of course you can accompany me. I...was planning on asking you anyway." He admitted softly.   
    You laughed at his response.   
    "Why, Ciel, that's the first time I've ever seen you smile."   
  



End file.
